I'll Be Home for Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Ender) It's little Sophia's first Christmas with the Harvelle clan. And the little five year old couldn't be happier.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Ender  
 **Penname:** The Cost of Bravery  
 **Character:** Sophia Walters  
 **Other Characters Used:** Jenna Winters, Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family, Cuteness  
 **Message to your person** : Happy holidays, Dear!

* * *

 **I'll Be Home for Christmas**

 _It's little Sophia's first Christmas with the Harvelle clan. And the little five year old couldn't be happier._

* * *

Christmas Eve, 1996

Little Sophia Walters couldn't close her eyes, let alone sleep. This year was her first year in a true, permanent home, and that meant Santa could find her and Jenna. For as long as the little girl could remember, she heard stories of a large jolly man in a big red suit who brought presents to good children one day out of the whole year. However, Jenna and Sophia had been moved from foster home to foster home for the last three years, so Santa had never been able to find them. But now, now they had a home. Sighing, the little girl rolled on her side to look at her older, biological sister, who was sleeping soundly.

"Jenna," the little girl hissed, trying not to wake Jo, her adopted sister, who was sleeping on the bunk above her. The seventeen year old groaned lightly, rolling over so her back was to her little sister. Huffing a sigh, Sophia slunk out of her bed and crawled over to her sister's bed, lightly poking Jenna's shoulder.

"Soph," Jenna groaned, "go to sleep."

"But Santa," the little girl argued quietly.

"Won't come unless you're asleep." Sophia fell back on to the floor, pouting. She crossed her arms and silently decided not to move from that spot until Jenna woke up.

"Don't listen to her," a little voice responded at full volume, making Jenna sigh. "Santa always comes." Sophia looked up to see Jo smiling down at her from the top bunk. The little girl's dark eyes weren't visible in the darkness but Sophia could make out her blonde hair.

"Really?" Sophia asked, getting to her feet.

Jo nodded before climbing down from her bunk and joining Sophia on the floor. "As long as you've been good, Santa will bring your presents."

Sophia stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Have you ever seen Santa?" she asked, amazed. Sighing, Jenna realized she was getting any more sleep, so she decided to join the two girls on the floor.

"No one's ever seen Santa, Soph," Jenna yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Jo shook her head adamantly. "I saw him once. The Christmas before my daddy died. He was putting presents under the tree and he was eating my cookies!" The ten year old couldn't keep her voice down due to the excitement. Sophia stared at her with big eyes and Jenna gave the girl a small smile.

"Ellen does make the best cookies," the eldest agreed.

Jo met Jenna's eyes briefly. "Mom," she insisted. Sophia had taken to calling Ellen Harvelle 'Mom' quickly. Jenna, however, was much more hesitant. Jenna shook her head, making Jo drop the subject.

"What does Santa give you for Christmas?" Sophia asked, moving into her sister's lap now that she was sitting on the floor. Jenna ran her hand through the little girl's hair.

"Well what do you want?" Jo asked.

Sophia thought about it, leaning back against Jenna. The five year old was still thinking when the door opened, revealing Ellen who frowned at the girls.

"What are you all doing up?" she asked gently, flipping on the light.

"We're waiting for Santa," Sophia smiled brightly. Ellen nodded before moving to join the girls on the floor.

"Well. Santa won't come if you three aren't asleep."

"Told you," Jenna interrupted.

"But..." Ellen smiled knowingly. "I'm pretty sure I heard some bells downstairs." Both Sophia and Jo's eyes widened before the two little girls scrambled to their feet and ran down the stairs. Jenna shook her head at Ellen, who wrapped her arms around the teenager. "Merry Christmas," the woman murmured, making Jenna actually genuinely smile. When the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs they could see both of the younger girls ripping into their assigned presents. With a small push, Ellen encouraged Jenna to start opening hers.

Later, all four women were lounging in the living room with The Christmas Story playing repeatedly on the TV.

"So," Ellen yawned from the couch. "Did everyone get what they wanted?" Jenna sat in a chair with her new art supplies. Jo sat on the floor with her new Barbie doll, whose hair she was brushing. Sophia sat next to Ellen with her baby doll. When no one answered, Ellen simply shook her head. Sophia leaned against Ellen, yawning.

"I always wanted a family," she murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
